


【坤廷/乾坤正道】潜规则（一发完）

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 是车！是车！！是车！！！我预警了！！！龙头娱乐公司太子爷×新晋小偶像写这个只是想写双方都很主动的车而已，真的都很主动，非常主动！！脱衣舞的背景音乐我写的时候听的是Chris Brown的《sex》九球真的简单又好看，我爱它





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】潜规则（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 是车！  
> 是车！！  
> 是车！！！  
> 我预警了！！！
> 
> 龙头娱乐公司太子爷×新晋小偶像
> 
> 写这个只是想写双方都很主动的车而已，真的都很主动，非常主动！！
> 
> 脱衣舞的背景音乐我写的时候听的是Chris Brown的《sex》  
> 九球真的简单又好看，我爱它

01

染着张扬的白金色头发的男人转大车载音响的旋钮，音浪立刻从喇叭里炸出来，吓得副驾驶的小女星一缩，娇滴滴地抓住他的手臂：“坤少，你这是做什么呀。”音调软绵绵的，如果在电视上听到，估计能酥掉一大批男人的心。

可惜碰到蔡徐坤这么个不懂得怜香惜玉的主。

“系好安全带。”

一脚油门下去，火红的敞篷跑车瞬间没了踪影，原地只留下一堆汽车尾气。

“啊！”小女星来不及反应，安全带还没系上，做好了漂亮美甲的手死死抓住了扶手，迎面而来的狂风把她的头发都吹乱了，全部糊在脸上。

蔡徐坤余光瞥到她的狼狈样，放在油门上的脚更用力了一些。要去的地方并不远，当这辆标志性的车子停到盛娱的门口，进出大门的人都放慢了脚步。

太子爷到了。

“你！你什么意思！”小女星气急败坏地从车上下来，头发早就乱成了一堆杂草。

蔡徐坤把墨镜往下压了压，露出一双戏谑的桃花眼：“不是你说很急，非要我送你吗？我这不是‘尽快’把你送到公司了吗？”

周围的人听了这句话，马上就明白了是怎么个情况，大多都在心里偷笑，谁不知道蔡徐坤的性子，最讨厌主动纠缠的人。

小女星看见旁人的窃窃私语，脸上立刻就挂不住了，憋着火拎着包链，举起胳膊就要往车上砸，可蔡徐坤这时候又悠悠地开口了。

“你这一下下去，给你买的东西可能还不够赔。”

不知道是谁笑出了声，小女星的手举着也不是，放下也不是，漂亮的小脸红得跟猪肝似的，恨恨地瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，挤开围着的人走了。

“好了，看完戏了，都去工作吧，小心我跟老头子告状。”蔡徐坤挥散了人群，关上车顶正打算点火，副驾驶的车门突然被打开，坐进了一个人。

蔡徐坤一转头看清这个人的脸，惊讶了一瞬。这是一个很美的男人。

“坤少你好，我叫朱正廷，也是盛娱的艺人。”对面的男人伸出了手，白白净净，指甲修得圆润，非常清爽，同样是绵软的音调，却比刚才的小女星少了点做作。

蔡徐坤脑子快速搜索了一遍，终于找到了一点和“朱正廷”三个字有关的信息：公司新来的小偶像、跳舞很好、腰很软。

“有什么事吗？”蔡徐坤一只手架在车门上，侧过身子看他。

朱正廷歪头看着他，突然一下靠近，温热的呼吸打在蔡徐坤脸上，有些痒痒的：“来找坤少还能有什么事呀。”

今天朱正廷穿了一件领口很大的卫衣，蔡徐坤顺着他的胸口往下看，哦，肉粉色的，嗯，还有腹肌。毫无顾忌地把这些春色尽收眼底后，蔡徐坤抬起了眼睛：“你想要什么？”

朱正廷笑眯眯地重新坐好，把衣服拉链往上拉了一点：“我要上H台的综艺。”

“你倒是会挑。”蔡徐坤干脆摘下了墨镜，大方地上下打量起来，“虽然你身材很好，长得也漂亮，可光是睡一觉就答应你，我好像有点亏啊。”

朱正廷倒也不生气，手搭到蔡徐坤的大腿上：“那坤少想怎么办？”

“你不是会跳舞吗？”

“嗯？”

“脱衣舞会跳吗？”

朱正廷瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知道怎么回答。

“不想上节目了？”蔡徐坤抓住原来在作乱的手，慢条斯理地揉捏，“我让你上黄金档的。”

“跳就跳。”朱正廷抽回手，带着一点点赌气，从口袋里掏出了一张纸塞进蔡徐坤的腰带里，“今晚九点，不见不散。”

 

02

蔡徐坤以为朱正廷会给哪个酒店房间号码，谁知道那上面写得竟然就是公司。太子爷还是第一次坐自家公司里的电梯有点紧张。

“叮”的一声，门开了。

人早走光了，走廊里一片寂静，蔡徐坤顺着黑暗的过道往前走，没两步就听见前面传来的音乐声。听不清词是什么，只隐约能分辨出是一首带点空灵古意的歌。

是这儿了。蔡徐坤一勾嘴角，稍微加快了点步伐。

舞蹈室的玻璃是磨砂的，从外面只能模模糊糊看见一个人影，蔡徐坤推开门的时候，这首歌正好放到末尾，朱正廷一个收腿转接两下圆场慢步，最后定点，音乐也到此为止。

蔡徐坤的心脏猛跳了一下，虽然就这么两个简单的动作，他也从中感受到了这首歌的情绪。

刚刚还一脸潇洒无悔的朱正廷在看见门口站着的人后立刻变成了笑脸，关掉了音响，走到蔡徐坤的面前：“坤少觉得怎么样？我上综艺跳这个，不给你丢人吧。”

从来也不是吝啬夸奖的人，更何况还这么让人惊艳，蔡徐坤点点头顺带鼓了两下掌，他看着朱正廷露出了骄傲的神色，本来就没下去过的笑容多出了一点调戏意味：“那给我跳的舞也有这个水平吗？”

朱正廷“啪”的一下打掉偷偷放到自己腰上的手，转身朝刚刚跳舞的地方走去，回头给蔡徐坤使了个眼色，让他坐到摆在舞蹈室中央的那把椅子上。

蔡徐坤翘起个二郎腿，手撑着下巴。他现在才有空注意朱正廷是个什么打扮：“你……”

“今天下午有个采访，就弄了个造型。”

不仅卫衣换成了半塞在裤子里的白色衬衫，发型也变了，右半边贴着头皮编出了一条小辫子，然后将剩下的头发拉直柔顺。

刚刚出了一身汗，弄湿了顺着的那部分，头发看起来更长了一些，遮住了朱正廷小部分视线，妆也花了，眼角处晕开了一点眼线。

不过看在蔡徐坤眼里倒是更多了一分妖冶，亦阴亦阳，有一种超越性别的美感：“那，开始吧？”

朱正廷轻笑着翻了个白眼，翻了一下手机里的歌单，拇指一摁，缱绻暧昧的前奏就从音响里流了出来。他把手机放下，然后踩着节奏一点点向蔡徐坤靠近。

每一步都走得很慢，带着轻微的扭胯。等差不多到了他面前，又一点点蹲下来，一边解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，一边打开两腿：精致的锁骨明晃晃地暴露在空气中。

朱正廷转了个身，做了个类似猫伸懒腰的动作，将自己的臀部曲线暴露无遗，还回头冲他舔了舔嘴唇。

蔡徐坤不自然地调整了一下坐姿，盛娱的太子没两下就被撩拨起来了，要是他的那群损友知道，还不得笑死。

发现了他刻意交叠起来的大腿，朱正廷站起来，指尖摸着蔡徐坤放在扶手上的手臂，人绕到了他的背后。

一双纤细修长的手从肩膀摸到胸口，朱正廷嘴唇轻吻蔡徐坤的耳朵，用气声说：“这个水平还够吗？”

蔡徐坤没说话，不过突然偏过了头，朱正廷的脑袋还没挪位置，就这么被亲了个措手不及。他耳朵一下通红，移了下视线，就看到蔡徐坤换了个坐法，让裆部鼓起的一包大喇喇地暴露在空气中。

流氓。朱正廷在心里骂，可舞还得继续，他再回到蔡徐坤面前，跪在他的两腿之间，手掌按在他的膝盖，贴着大腿往上摸，又摸进他的外套里面。

蔡徐坤顺着朱正廷的动作脱掉了外套，他里面穿了件大领口的无袖，锻炼得当的肌肉有些遮不住。他一下搂过朱正廷的后颈，拉近了他俩的距离：“不是你跳脱衣舞吗？怎么脱我的衣服。”

“别急。”

朱正廷朝他挑眉，退了开去，手搭上自己的腰带，利落地抽出咬在嘴里，然后在蔡徐坤的注视下，将裤腰一点一点地往下拉。

可惜衬衫太长，裤子褪下的地方都没来得及看就又被挡住。最后蔡徐坤只能看见露出的腿，跟他猜的一样细长直，但绝不柔弱。

朱正廷突然将腰带套到蔡徐坤的脖子上，坐到了他的身上，慢慢地扭腰，用自己的下身去蹭底下凸起的部位：“该吃正餐了。”

“那还应该有最后一步。”蔡徐坤一只手贴上朱正廷的腿，摸进那件衬衫里，却迟迟没有摸到应该有的那块布料，他惊讶地抬头看跪在他身上的人“你！……”

朱正廷很享受他这幅样子，拉着蔡徐坤的另一只手也摸进去：“没有最后一步了。”

他一直是真空。

“啪”的一声，朱正廷被屁股上传来的痛感吓了一跳。

“你跟多少人这么玩过？”蔡徐坤眯起眼睛，有些咬牙切齿。

本来因为被打了有些生气的朱正廷突然笑了出来：“你是在吃醋吗？”看到纨绔少爷气得把脸撇到一边，他笑的更开心了，“收了坤少那么好的资源，当然全是第一次。”

脱衣舞是下午对着视频现学，勾引是无师自通。

可蔡徐坤一脸的不信，朱正廷只好把手放到他的裆部细细抚摸：“坤少要是不信，就试试好了。”

 

03

朱正廷确实是第一次。

蔡徐坤的阴茎才进了一半，就被夹的死紧，即使安全套上有润滑剂，也无论如何动不了了，他又在身上人的屁股上打了一巴掌：“你放松一点。”

“你怎么不躺下放松一点。”朱正廷疼得直抽气，从腰到腿的肌肉全变得僵硬，再也没了原来游刃有余的样子。

“你疼我也疼啊。”蔡徐坤笑了，去亲朱正廷咬出牙印的嘴唇，“你现在这样，跟在我那儿掐了一把有什么区别？”

“那不做了，你走。”朱正廷气极了不给他亲，还撑着他的肩膀就要站起来。

蔡徐坤却抓住了他的腰，让他动弹不得：“怎么还生气了，不是你先来找我的吗？就没查过？”

刚刚还有些发白的脸又染上一点红晕，朱正廷小声地嘀咕：“我哪知道有这么疼。”他不是没查过，只是查了没看两眼就羞得要死过去。

“算啦，我帮你。”蔡徐坤手摸向朱正廷衬衫下蔫蔫的性器，在碰到的时候察觉到包着自己的甬道又缩紧了一点，他忍不住皱了皱眉，说实话吧，紧是一个优点，但太紧了确实夹得疼。

他开始在朱正廷敞开的衣领处舔吻，一只手圈住他的性器撸动，另一只则伸到两人的结合处，慢慢地在穴口揉按。

朱正廷抱住蔡徐坤的头，把自己的胸口挺得更高，将乳尖送到他的嘴边，下面也开始情动地翘起了。

蔡徐坤比他更早察觉，于是改为亲吻朱正廷的耳朵：“你忍一下。”

“啊？唔嗯！……”

坐着的人突然一个挺胯，将剩下的部分全部顶入。

朱正廷的腿立刻酸软，也倒下来，让那根东西进得更深。蔡徐坤摸着他颤抖的脊背，有些想不明白，他今天去查朱正廷的相关资料，明明连陪那几个老总吃饭都不愿意，怎么会来主动勾引他。

不过蔡徐坤也不是什么大善人，既然大餐当前，没有什么道理不吃，他侧过头去看靠在他颈窝的人：“我可以动了吗？”

朱正廷深吸了一口气，才点了点头。

考虑到他是第一次，蔡徐坤动得并不剧烈，而是浅浅地抽出再慢慢磨进去，好让朱正廷有个缓冲时间。

“嗯…嗯唔…”

朱正廷咬着牙，却从鼻腔里漏出了好几声轻哼，他才知道自己的身体原来有这么敏感，后穴里阴茎碾过的地方好像炸出噼里啪啦的电流，疼中带麻，意外地有些上瘾。他在恍惚中想难道自己有点M体质？

虽然隔了一层薄膜，蔡徐坤也清楚地感觉到自己动起来的阻碍变小了，他盲猜了一下，从润滑到现在大概过了快二十分钟，帮人开苞确实是个麻烦活，不过，他余光瞥见小明星的一脸情潮，心里觉得还不赖。

“好点了吗？”明知故问，蔡徐坤有不少恶劣的小心思。

可是朱正廷也是个奇人，骨子里刻着不服输，确定腿恢复了点力气，就搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，然后将腿支起，让阴茎退出一点，再重重地坐回去。

“嗯！……”两人都是一声闷哼。

作了一次乱，朱正廷算是彻底失去了力气，他给自己找了个借口，反正自己就是第一次，这样挺正常的。

蔡徐坤则有点脑子乱了。他碰过的人不说多，也绝对不少，男男女女都有，却从来没有刚才那一下来得快感强烈，竟然有些头皮发麻。

蔡徐坤舔了下嘴唇，觉得全身的血液都在沸腾，仰头吻住了朱正廷的嘴唇，没有一点预兆，腰部快速地挺动起来。

“唔、唔！……”朱正廷嘴被堵着，说不了话，只好去拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，腿下意识地想要并起来，可奈何椅子的空间有限，他根本动不了。

好不容易重新呼吸到新鲜空气，朱正廷狠狠咬了蔡徐坤的嘴巴一口：“你干嘛！”

“干你啊。”蔡徐坤说出了这个时候的标准答案，还附带一个欠揍的笑容，他尝到了嘴上伤口渗出来的铁锈味，手扶着朱正廷的腰往下一拽。

“啊啊——！”

这么大的反应却是连蔡徐坤都没猜到，他看着朱正廷的眼睛蕴上一层雾气，又羞又迷茫地盯着自己。

“刚才是怎么回事……”

蔡徐坤照着那个地方又顶了一下，把朱正廷再逼出一声短促的尖叫，才说：“这是你的G点。你最爽的地方。”然后不等小明星反应，就又吻上他的嘴唇，朝着那处继续进攻。

朱正廷不知道怎么形容这种感觉，如果刚刚的快感只是小河被风吹过的波澜，现在简直就是海啸。他忍不住蜷起脚趾，双手在蔡徐坤的背后抓挠，隔着薄薄一件衣服，即使不破皮也绝对能留下红痕。

但朱正廷并不是会逃避快感的人，相反，他是个享乐主义者。

感觉到对方开始回吻自己，手底下的精瘦腰肢开始慢慢晃动，蔡徐坤悄悄勾起一点嘴角，他喜欢朱正廷的上道，做爱本来就是一件娱乐双方的事，共同配合才能有最佳体验。

椅子被他们折磨得发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，仿佛下一秒就要塌了。

蔡徐坤第三次拍了一下朱正廷的屁股，打断两人的动作：“我们换个姿势。”他让朱正廷站起来，自己坐到了地板上，然后朝他勾了勾手指。

被人按着进入是一回事，主动坐上去是另一回事。朱正廷其实不怎么好意思，但那股不服输的劲儿又冒了出来，他只能硬着头皮一手撑在蔡徐坤的胸口，另一只手握住他的阴茎。

比体温稍高一点的东西贴着朱正廷的手心，隔着薄膜他都好像有种摸到上面血液流动的错觉，伞状的头部首先将后穴顶出一个凹陷，再慢慢嵌进去。

被突破的感觉还是有些奇怪，不过过了这一步就好了很多，被填满的爽快加上情欲，让朱正廷心跳加速。

“…哼嗯……啊……”他没有压抑自己的声音，而且已经从刚刚那种羞涩中释放出来，变得像之前一样大胆，他甚至把双手改放到躺着的人的大腿上，刻意地后仰身体，让阴茎进出艳红后穴的画面暴露在蔡徐坤的眼前。

不会被人狂风暴雨一样占有，快感虽然没有刚才猛烈，但他可以照着自己的心意控制节奏。朱正廷完全沉浸在这种奇妙的感觉之下，可他还嫌不够，又用右手握住自己的性器上下套弄：“哈嗯…好舒服……”他无意间看到蔡徐坤一脸的隐忍，也注意到他平坦的小腹正在激烈地起伏。

不仅是因为湿热内壁的不断吸咬，还有朱正廷这幅沉溺情欲的模样加成。

朱正廷正打算再说两句话撩拨一下，却突然被人掀翻，躺倒在地上，稍退出去的阴茎用一种可以称得上凶狠的力道钉进来。

“啊啊啊！”

“你听听你下面都出声了。”蔡徐坤加快抽送的速度，故意把水声磨得更大。

“……嗯啊…你别说…”朱正廷抱住他的脖子，双腿紧紧夹住身上人的腰，让两人的身体完全贴在一起，他的性器蹭着蔡徐坤绷紧的腹部，比自慰还要舒服，身体在不停地轻颤，处在高潮边缘，“不行了……不行了！”

话音才落下，阴茎又野蛮地顶进早已酥麻的后穴，比之前都要深，都要刺激。

“嗯——！”

两人几乎是同时达到的高潮，朱正廷腰酸得不行，双腿都在打颤。蔡徐坤趴在他身上轻轻地喘气，顺便在他的锁骨处留下几个印记。

软下来的阴茎抽出来的时候还是让朱正廷抖了几下，蔡徐坤摘下套子打了个结，用纸巾裹住扔在舞蹈室的垃圾桶里。然后回来又压到朱正廷身上。

“我家有张水床，要试试吗？”

 

04

一个礼拜之后，朱正廷接到了他的经纪人周锐的电话，告诉他他要走运了，公司给他接了个H台的黄金档综艺。

朱正廷听着周锐在对面规划自己的美好未来，低头笑了，蔡徐坤说是个纨绔少爷，答应的事倒是一点都不含糊。

节目播出以后，朱正廷一时间人气暴涨，蔡徐坤那天偶尔打开电视，就看到了H台的重播，朱正廷在个人技环节跳了一段中国舞。

蔡徐坤突然想起那天朱正廷一脸骄傲地说不会给坤少丢人。其实除了蔡徐坤的父亲，谁会知道是他捧朱正廷上位，但这句话听着就有种两人是一体的感觉，让他有种莫名的开心。

两人仿佛建立起了一种金主与金丝雀的关系：通过上床来交换资源。

当然他们都对朱正廷其实靠自己也能红这一事实装作不知。

在某一天又进行完一番激烈运动后，蔡徐坤突然把一把钥匙放到了朱正廷的手心：“你天天来回跑也太麻烦了，把东西收拾收拾搬过来吧。”

朱正廷跟只受惊的兔子一样盯着蔡徐坤好久，都把太子爷盯得有些发毛，他忽然觉得自己是不是有点太着急了，伸手打算把钥匙拿回来。

“你干嘛！”朱正廷立刻把手藏到背后，“送人的东西还有拿回去的道理吗？”如果他的脸没红，或许会更有说服力。

蔡徐坤的所有朋友都知道了万花丛中过，能采八千朵的坤少改了性子，叫他出去喝酒都一口回绝。

王琳凯咋咋呼呼地把一堆损友约到一块：“我跟你们说，坤哥绝对有问题了。”

“有什么问题？”王子异大概是里面的清流，不抽烟不喝酒，还爱养生。

“我那天给坤哥打电话，就听见对面有个贼温柔的声音叫他。”

卜凡一听来劲了，192的大个子硬生生挤到尤长靖和王琳凯中间“诶诶诶！说什么了！”

王琳凯清了清喉咙，把自己的喇叭嗓掐细了一点：“坤，吃饭了。”

四个人立刻搓搓手臂，不行，太恶心了。

“他这不叫有问题，这叫有情况。”王子异给服务生打了个手势，让他把空了的酒瓶撤下去，“你们要真这么想知道，让坤坤把人带出来不就行了。”

“我来打电话！”尤长靖第一个举手，他长得一脸甜心样，鬼点子可比剩下三个加起来都多。

他开了免提，三个人全都围在他旁边，电话响了三声。

挂了。

机械的女声冷冰冰地告诉这群八卦的人：“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。”

尤长靖不服输，又打了第二次第三次，在打到第五次的时候，对面终于接了起来。

“尤长靖，你最好是有什么急事。”蔡徐坤的声音听起来有点沙哑有点喘。大家都是成年人，当下都摸了摸鼻子，看来是打扰了他的好事。

“那我当然有急事啦，弟弟有对象了做哥哥的不应该关心一下吗？”尤长靖可一点不在意他的威胁。

蔡徐坤那边沉默了一会儿，这头的四个人差点以为他把手机扔到了窗户外面，就听见对面传来了一声酥掉人骨头的轻哼。

靠！四个人同时在心里骂。

“挂了。”蔡徐坤语气里带着点笑意，下一秒他们能听到的就只剩下忙音。

卜凡和王子异面面相觑：“我没听错的话，是个男的吧？”

王琳凯挠挠头：“我刚刚没说是男的吗？”

两个直男掐住王琳凯的脖子，天杀的，他们对男人叫床可没兴趣。

只有尤长靖还坐着，蔡徐坤的手机已经关机了，打不通。他想了想，又播了一串号码，“嘟嘟嘟”地响了半天，没人接。

尤长靖还不着急，继续打。等了十来分钟，终于通了，他没等对面开口，先发制人：“坤坤我告诉你，你手机关机我可以打你家座机，你拔了电话线我可以让农农黑进你的电脑，你要是拔了网线，我就到你家楼下用大喇叭喊，现在你还想挂电话吗？”

“嘶……”三下倒吸凉气的声音同时响起，刚刚还扭打在一起的损友三人改成抱在一块，太狠了，最狠还是笑面虎。

“说吧，到底要干嘛。”蔡徐坤叹了口气，“你知道我现在很忙。”

“这才是好弟弟嘛。”尤长靖笑眼弯弯，“这周末在宾尚，一起聚一聚？”他刻意强调了一起两个字，相信蔡徐坤听得懂。

 

05

宾尚是A城一家会员制的台球馆，不论是明星大腕，还是商圈的富家少爷和小姐，都更偏好这里，不为别的，只为了他的保密工作做得好，更何况里面的教练还有几个是退役的专业选手。

等着的时候，王子异和王琳凯先开了一局，他们更喜欢花式九球而不是要求精准的斯诺克。开球权被王琳凯抢到，尤长靖将九颗球摆在指定位置。

王琳凯架好手势，揉杆三下出杆，母球撞到1号球，九颗球被打散，几下碰库以后，1、2、4、6、7号球入袋，开球有效。

“可以啊！”卜凡过来拍拍王琳凯的肩。

王子异也不可置否地点点头：“运气不错。”

“什么叫运气。”王琳凯用巧克磨了磨皮头，绕到另一边，一个角度球将3号球入袋，“我这是实力。”

可他确实运气也好，现在5号球跟9号球摆的位置就正对右边底袋，只要不出错，这一局就这么快结束。

王琳凯给了他们一个“瞧好吧”的眼神，对准方向，正要击球。

“哟，琳琳姿势挺标准啊。”蔡徐坤人还没出现，调侃的话先到。

“别叫我琳琳！”王琳凯一气，手下失了准头，母球压根就没碰到5号球，他犯规了。

“谢了，bro。”王子异过去跟蔡徐坤击了个掌，才看到站在他身后的朱正廷，“诶，你不是最近红起来的那个小明星吗？”

“哪个哪个，是我朱朱吗？”尤长靖从角落的椅子上窜起来，看到朱正廷的脸后更加激动，“真的是我朱朱！”可他视线下移，就看见蔡徐坤跟朱正廷牵着的手，立刻泄了气。

“什么你的猪猪，还我的狗狗呢。”卜凡过来架在王子异和尤长靖身上，“你俩先让人家进来成吗？”

王子异点点头：“对，我还有件事没干。”他转身走到球台边，把母球放在正对5号球的位置，一下中杆，“砰”“砰”两声响，9号球入袋，他赢了。

“蔡徐坤我杀了你！”王琳凯的嗓门本来就大，生气的时候更是像个大喇叭，吓得门外候着的侍者都敲门进来问有什么需要帮助的地方。

蔡徐坤倒是毫不在意，他把侍者打发走，脱下了外套挂在角落的衣帽架上，顺手也帮朱正廷挂了，然后卷起衬衫袖子走到王琳凯旁边：“要不我们比一局？”

王琳凯立刻蔫了，跟缺水的秧苗一样耷拉在那里。

朱正廷不明所以，尤长靖看他一脸的迷惑，悠悠地凑过来：“坤坤的台球是这里最厉害的教练教的，打九球能一杆清台，我们都不愿意和他打。”

那你们还约这儿？朱正廷更迷糊了，却不想尤长靖自来熟地搭住他的肩膀：“小鬼，没看坤坤就是想在对象面前秀一手吗？”

尤长靖清楚蔡徐坤的个性，约个能让他表现的地方，他才更愿意带人过来。就像什么来着？他跟王子异和卜凡对看一眼。

公孔雀。三人同时腹诽。

“那拉我做什么陪衬啊。”王琳凯摆好球，朝蔡徐坤一请，“你直接来呗。”

朱正廷被尤长靖拉到一边坐下，塞了好些零嘴，“咚”的一声脆响，转头看到蔡徐坤已经开球了。

十颗球在桌面四处乱撞，1、2、3、8号球碰库，9号球直接入袋。

“靠！你什么运气！”王琳凯气得跳脚，连王子异和卜凡都难以置信。

朱正廷不懂台球，看他们那么震惊的样子，戳了戳尤长靖的胳膊：“他赢了？”

尤长靖点点头，跟他解释了一番九球的规则，看到朱正廷有些跃跃欲试，从杆架拿来一根球杆，递到他手里：“要不要试试？你跟坤坤打。”

“哇，你这是要挑起家庭矛盾啊。”卜凡不怕事地补了一句，“我来摆球！”

 

06

不懂开球，朱正廷当然是让蔡徐坤做示范，这次开球不算太好，只有5号球入袋。

“看来连老天都站在朱朱这边。”尤长靖在一边说风凉话。

王子异倒是凑到蔡徐坤旁边：“你不想回去睡沙发吧？”

“我有分寸。”蔡徐坤让他退开，打量一下球势的排布，在顶岸挑了个位置，拉了个低杆。

“咚”

1号球滚入网袋，顺便还打散了贴在一起的2号球和6号球。

“坤啊，这么认真吗？”卜凡挠挠头，他还以为蔡徐坤会放水。

“认真点不好吗？”蔡徐坤拿过桌边的巧克，看了朱正廷一眼。

后者朝卜凡严肃地点了点头：“我不要他故意输给我。”

得，也是个较真的主。四人不说话了，安静地站在一边看蔡徐坤炫技。

“砰”

母球撞上2号球，毫不意外地击球成功，可它慢慢地在桌面滚动，竟然将停在左边中袋边缘的8号球也击落了。

蔡徐坤维持着架杆姿势，抬眼看向对面的朱正廷，露出一个得意的笑容，也收到了一个笑容作为回礼。

公孔雀！看到这虐狗一幕的四人在心里又狠狠地骂了一句。

接下来，3、4、6、7号球依次被打入网袋，最后一颗9号球的球势也被蔡徐坤调整到了最好，完全没有悬念。

“坤坤你这样是要单身的。”尤长靖在一边摇头，照他这种打法，估计再过十局，朱正廷也摸不到球桌边。

蔡徐坤朝他一笑，却是直接把母球打进了顶袋。

朱正廷一愣，随即有些生气，他不喜欢这种被“关爱”的感觉，可当着这么多人的面，他不好发作，于是默默将母球摸出来，摆到9号球的对面。

他不会打，但学跳舞的模仿能力都不错，他回想了一下蔡徐坤刚才的样子，姿势也摆出了六七分像，只不过……

王琳凯靠到蔡徐坤身边：“你这调教得够好的，趴得可真标准。”不过是带点颜色的那方面。

朱正廷不知道是不是职业习惯，一趴下腰部就自然下陷，更显得臀部翘起，这样趴在球桌上可不止有一点色气。

大家都是认识了十几年的朋友，眼球一动就知道对方要说什么，蔡徐坤朝他们使了个眼色，四人就立刻懂了。

“哎呀，我们还约了下一波，就先走了。”四个人的动作风风火火，朱正廷甚至还没来得及说句再见，门就又关上了。

“他们？”

朱正廷转头看向蔡徐坤，对方却过来抓住他的手：“他们就这样，来，我教你。”

就着刚才朱正廷的姿势，蔡徐坤开始教学起来：“架杆的这只手五指分开，然后手心拱起，拇指贴上食指，把球杆架到虎口的地方。”

“那你的呢？”朱正廷注意到这跟刚刚蔡徐坤的手势不一样。

“打九球的时候我用凤眼架手。你想学吗？”两人的脸靠的很近，蔡徐坤一偏头好像都能数清他的睫毛，“亲我一下就教你。”

朱正廷翻了个白眼，把头转回去：“继续吧。”

“九球对球杆的活动度要求比较高，握杆的时候不能握得太死。”蔡徐坤的另一只手捏上朱正廷的右手，这下完全变成了把朱正廷圈在怀里的姿势，“右手的位置是右脚正上方，腿是前后开，不是左右开。”

腰部突然被摸，朱正廷立刻警觉地绷紧了肌肉，如果他有兔子耳朵，现在一定竖得直直的：“你说就说，别老动手动脚的。”

“这样你学得快啊。”蔡徐坤一点没有被抓包的自觉，“腰不用压那么低，不过你的肩要再下去一点。”

温热的呼吸喷在朱正廷的侧脸，搞得他有些心猿意马，腰上的手更是不安分地上下摩挲，耳朵不自主地就开始变红：“你再乱动我走了！”

蔡徐坤立刻把双手抬起来，保证不动了：“最后确定手、脸、球杆在同一直线上，推杆。”

话音未落，9号球被击入网袋。

“真聪明。”蔡徐坤在朱正廷的侧脸落下一个轻吻。

打进最后一颗球，朱正廷突然想起来了刚刚蔡徐坤放水的事，挑起一边眉毛看他：“不是说了不准故意输给我吗？”

“我没有啊。”蔡徐坤笑了，“最后这颗不是我们一起打进去的吗？”

“油嘴滑舌。”嘴是真的硬，笑也是真的甜。

“那我教得那么好，是不是应该有点报酬啊？”

蔡徐坤发挥没脸没皮的精神，冲着朱正廷的嘴就要吻上去，却被一只手挡住。

朱正廷从他的怀抱里挣出来，走到球桌的顶岸处，把九颗球再次摆好。

“给我表演一次一杆清台，你要什么报酬都给你。”

 

07

一开始全都进行得很顺利：开局进了1、6两颗球，2号球带走5号球，3号球打散7、8号球并成功让7号球入袋，不过好运似乎到此为止了。

母球的位置并不好，和3号球中间正好隔了一个8号球，如果靠碰库也顶多只能解球，却是一颗都进不了。

朱正廷站在蔡徐坤对面，手支着下巴，一脸看好戏的样子。

蔡徐坤沿着球桌走了两步，像是在确定位置，最后还是停在母球和3号球连成的那条线上。他半坐上球台，竖起球杆，对准母球的上半面。

“砰”

急速旋转的母球突然跳起，越过了8号球，正中3号球。“咕噜咕噜”，3号球在桌面滚了一会儿，标标准准地掉进了网袋里。

朱正廷瞬间什么都看不到了，刚刚蔡徐坤盯着母球时的严肃表情占据了他的整个脑子，想着想着竟有些脸颊发热。他赶紧用手扇了两下，回过神来才发现，只剩9号球了。

“准备好了吗？”蔡徐坤趴到桌面上，戏谑地抬起眼睛看他。

“万一你就……”

“咚”

朱正廷泼冷水的话还没说完，9号球已经入袋了。

蔡徐坤将球杆靠在桌边，朝着对面愣住的小明星勾了勾食指。这样挑逗的暗示下，朱正廷那股较劲的劲儿立刻就上来了，他装作不经意地解开两颗扣子，两手一撑就爬到了球桌上。

手掌撑着桌面，膝盖跪在上面，朱正廷自然地塌下腰部，像只猫一样朝着蔡徐坤的方向一步一步爬过去。

敞开的领口让他白花花的胸口被一览无遗，蔡徐坤觉得自己的裤子发紧，却装得风轻云淡。

朱正廷爬到球桌边缘，让自己的小腿垂到球桌外，变成了坐着的样子：“你要什么报酬？”

蔡徐坤一把扣住他的后脑，封住他倔强的嘴巴，另一只手将他塞在裤子里的上衣扯出来，从下面摸了进去。

舌尖在两人的口腔里交缠，朱正廷早就搂住了蔡徐坤的脖子，他很喜欢接吻，这种交换唾液的行为在他眼里就像给对方打上自己的烙印。

一吻结束，两人都有点微微喘气，有一下没一下地轻碰对方红肿的嘴唇。

“嗯……”手指在衣服里掐住乳尖揉按，朱正廷克制不住得发出一声轻哼，他又吻了一下蔡徐坤的嘴巴，“我外套的兜里有套。”

 

08

太不公平了。朱正廷在被插入的时候打量了一下两人的状态，愤愤地想。

他被脱得赤条条坐在桌子上，双脚也踩在桌边，完全是门户大开地接纳蔡徐坤的进入，可是对方不过拉开了裤子的拉链，其他都穿得整整齐齐，连头发都没怎么乱。

越想越觉得不公平，朱正廷一边忍着后穴传来的酥麻快感，一边伸手去解蔡徐坤的衬衫扣子。

“你要干嘛？”可蔡徐坤抓住了他的手，还放到嘴边在他的指尖落下一个又一个轻吻。

朱正廷把手抽出来，继续解他的扣子，可还没解两颗，后穴里的阴茎就猛地深顶了一下。

“啊啊！”他不得不用手撑住上身，不让腰软下去，紧接着瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，红着眼角命令他，“你…嗯…快把衣服脱了……”

蔡徐坤握着他两个膝盖又是一下深顶，看朱正廷喘了好几口气后才说：“为什么要脱？”

“你穿那么严实，搞得我好像……”

“好像什么？”

好像很淫荡一样。朱正廷涨红了脸，这句话他是死活说不出口的，只能耍无赖：“你脱不脱？”

“你说脱就脱。”蔡徐坤手放到扣子上，却停住了，“不过，你得自己动。”

挺翘的臀部微微离开桌面，朱正廷晃动自己的腰，让阴茎浅浅地进出。蔡徐坤这才开始慢条斯理地解扣子，他的上身其实锻炼得挺好，平常包在衣服里看不出来，光着的时候才暴露出肌肉线条。

朱正廷低头看了自己一眼，他也不知道是不是基因问题，不管怎么练胸口看起来都是瘦弱的：真不公平。

“你这么动我一个小时也射不出来。”蔡徐坤随意把衬衫扔到一边，托着朱正廷的屁股往自己胯上一按。

“哈啊！……轻、轻点啊……”

粗长的阴茎不停进出，反复摩擦脆弱的肠壁，朱正廷只觉得里面被磨得发烫，那温度顺着脊椎传上来，烧到脑子里。

“……坤……好厉害……唔嗯……”

快感一波接着一波，像海浪一样把他的理智都冲走了，朱正廷放肆地呻吟，再被一下一下捣进更深处。

蔡徐坤突然抓着他的腰往外一拉，让朱正廷的整个圆润臀部都悬空在桌子外。

“别！啊！……要掉下去了！”

这样的处境让朱正廷下意识地用双腿盘住了站着人的腰，几乎是跟他无缝隙地贴到了一起。只有靠着连接部位才能不摔下去，这个认知让朱正廷非常羞耻，可也不得不承认这样更加刺激。

“嘶……”蔡徐坤倒吸了口气，感觉自己的阴茎被吸吮了一下，爽快的感觉流遍全身，“宝贝，你好会夹啊。”

荤话说得一套一套，直把朱正廷逗得全身都红了，可突然停下的动作搞得他不上不下，忍不住就用脚去蹭蔡徐坤精瘦的腰，不过嘴上的话还是反的：“你别不是不行了吧。”

被怀疑能力的人在他的乳尖掐了一把，恶狠狠地说：“一会儿别哭。”

动的幅度加大，蔡徐坤故意整根抽出，连头部都不留在里面，然后全部没入，每一下都让朱正廷尝到被破开和进到底的感觉。

“……啊！…啊！……我错了……我错了，坤……”成功被逼出哭腔，朱正廷雾着一双漂亮的眼睛去看他，“…我错了…你最厉害……啊！……”

蔡徐坤不理他的求饶，继续在他体内横行霸道。

腿酸得根本用不上力，朱正廷早就瘫了下来，可球桌边缘凸起一截的地方硌得他很难受：“嗯啊……坤…我腰好痛……唔……让我、让我下来……”

到底还是心疼的，蔡徐坤不动了，退出来搂着朱正廷的腰让他慢慢地把腿放下。

脚踩到地了才感觉安全了一点，刚才那样差点没让他的心都跳出来，朱正廷咽了口唾沫，才发现自己的喉咙都干了：“我好渴，让我喝点水。”

蔡徐坤拿了杯水来递给他，自己却拿起手机，刚刚提示有条消息。

朱正廷一边靠着球桌小口地喝水，眼睛却四处乱看，一不小心就瞥到了自家太子爷翘着的那根上。

套子上沾了不知道是润滑剂还是什么玩意儿的液体，看起来水亮亮的。

蔡徐坤看完手机转回来，顺着他的视线一瞧，明白了，立刻笑了一下：“看什么呢？”

“没看什么。”朱正廷撇开眼，一副心虚的样子。

两根手指突然进入还没闭合的后穴，朱正廷差点连手里的杯子都没拿住：“你……哼嗯……”指腹熟练地在他的敏感处推按，让他一句完整的话都说不出来。

“喝完了？”蔡徐坤把手指抽出来，故意揉搓几下让指尖连出几条细线，这是对朱正廷刚刚那个疑惑的解答，“那我继续了。”

手里的杯子被抢走，朱正廷被他翻了个身，变成趴在桌子上，阴茎不给一点反应时间直接突入，把朱正廷整个人都撞得往前顶了一下：“……嗯…混蛋……”

骂人的话放在这种时候其实就是情趣了，蔡徐坤趴下来，压到他的背上，把朱正廷的脸掰过来接吻。

侧着脸让嘴唇贴得不能太紧密，有唾液顺着嘴角流下来，朱正廷一手抱住蔡徐坤的头，努力把自己的唇瓣送上去。

等到下面的人有些喘不上气了，蔡徐坤才放开他，五指插进朱正廷撑在桌面的右手的指缝里，扣住他的手心：“宝贝，小鬼给我发消息说这个房间他们就订到九点，我们得快点了。”

说完，他就又开始摆动腰部。

被操弄了这么久的后穴早就变得松软无比，每次阴茎捅进来，都会自发地缠上去，似乎是希望它永远留在里面，不要离开。

“…嗯…哈啊……”朱正廷全身都热得要命，鼻尖渗出汗珠，汇成一滴掉到桌面上，他正在被一点一点地推向高潮的边缘，“……唔……要到了……”

“喜欢我这样吗？”蔡徐坤加快了速度，同时亲吻面前蒙着一层薄汗的后背。

“喜欢…喜欢……”朱正廷握紧双手，回头去看他，按照蔡徐坤的节奏，一下一下地亲吻他的脸。

“我也喜欢你。”

告白的话远比任何春药都来得催情，朱正廷几乎是在他说出这句话的一瞬间就睁大了眼睛，不知道是精神更加愉悦还是肉体更加愉悦，反正两样叠加起来让他立刻就达到了高潮。

从未有过的紧缩度让蔡徐坤再也守不住精关，一股股精液打在橡胶膜上，好像快把它击破了。

休息了一会儿，蔡徐坤起来把避孕套扔掉，同时找来一块毛巾，给朱正廷擦干净身上的体液。

“你教过多少人台球？”

这问题里的醋味估计离开八百里也能闻到，另外这场景怎么好像似曾相识？

蔡徐坤笑了，温柔地吻上朱正廷：“我也是第一次。”

 

00

朱正廷第一次见到蔡徐坤是在公司，当时他正在跟他原来的经纪人吵架，原因就是他不愿意去陪酒。

“你说你，陪人吃顿饭怎么了？你长得那么漂亮，就不会好好利用一下吗？”不到170的男人拍着桌子，好像一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“他们什么意思你当我不知道？”朱正廷也火了，从沙发上站起来，“光吃饭会把手放别人腿上吗！”

“现在哪个小明星没有金主啊！你这么有骨气，你怎么不红啊！”

“咚咚咚”的敲门声打断了他们的对话，朱正廷往门口看了一眼就瞧见一个男人吊儿郎当地靠在门口：“我说，你们好吵啊。”

经纪人一看清来人的长相，立刻变了副样子：“坤少，什么风把您吹来了。”

蔡徐坤挤出一个假笑：“这是我家公司，我不能来吗？”

说出的话能噎死人，朱正廷偷偷低头笑了一下，再抬起来却看到蔡徐坤直勾勾地盯着自己：“我看这个经纪人不适合你，我给你换一个吧。”

“啊？我……”朱正廷有点慌乱，该不会太子爷误会了自己在嘲笑他，要给自己换个更烂的？

“就周锐吧，以后他带你。”

这话一出，朱正廷和经纪人都懵了。周锐可是盛娱的王牌，手下带出过不少天王天后，分给一个刚进公司的新人，那是绝对的大材小用。

蔡徐坤也没有过多的解释，说完就走了。

朱正廷本来以为只是个玩笑，可谁知第二天周锐真的抱着一沓合同扔到他的面前：“以后你就跟着我吧。”

签字的手好像都在抖，朱正廷不敢相信这么好的运气会砸到他头上，蔡徐坤有什么理由帮他呢，总不会是想潜他吧。

想到这个可能，他突然停下了笔。

“怎么了？合同有问题吗？”周锐探过头来问。

“额……”朱正廷抓了抓头发，手指都快绞成麻花了，“锐哥，坤少为什么让你带我啊？”

“这我怎么知道。”周锐一脸的莫名奇妙，不过看着朱正廷那副纠结的样子，他明白了，“你放心，我手下的艺人，就算是他也不能动。”

有了这句话，朱正廷跟吃了定心丸一样，高高兴兴地签完剩下的名字，没过几天，这件事就跟没发生过一样被他忘到了天边。

不过要不怎么说缘分天定，会碰到的人总会碰到，朱正廷第二次见蔡徐坤也就是一个月以后的事。

盛娱办了一个假面酒会，主要目的是与其他公司的老总联络感情，当然来的不止是他们，还有许多导演、编剧、当红的男星女星，所以不失为一个扩展人脉的机会。

周锐把这件事告诉了朱正廷，让他在酒会那天穿得正式一点，打算把他介绍给几个认识的音乐人。

可酒会上的人太多，周锐不过一下没看住，朱正廷就不见了。

一个人孤零零待在墙角，朱正廷还没觉得什么，可当一个一眼看上去就不是什么好人的富家少爷围上来的时候，他就有点不安了。

“你就一个人？”带着银色半脸面具的男人手不规矩地搭上他的肩膀，“哪个公司的？”

朱正廷一个侧身让肩上的手掉下来，退开了两步：“我是盛娱的。”

“哦？盛娱的，那你不就算半个主人了吗？不陪客人喝两杯？”男人将路过的侍者端着的两杯香槟拿下来，硬要塞到朱正廷手里。

“我不喝酒。”朱正廷摆摆手，谎话说得面不改色，他倒不是害怕，就是在思考这个人究竟是谁，要是在这里把人揍了，周锐还保不保得住他。

那少爷看他不吃软的，正打算搬出自己的身份来压一压，手里的杯子就被人拿走了一个。

“丁宏，路易王妃不是用来解渴的，你一下拿两杯也太浪费了。”

语气轻佻，还不戴面具，朱正廷没想到蔡徐坤竟然会出现在这里。

叫丁宏的男人磨了磨牙，却还是得客客气气地说：“我那是用来请美人喝的，坤少。”

朱正廷下意识地摸了摸脸上的面具，确定还戴着没掉。蔡徐坤却趁着他分神搂上了他的腰：“宝贝，你怎么又给我找了个情敌啊？”

丁宏其实不信，或者说，在场的任何一个人都不会信这种小手段，但是蔡徐坤这么说了，就代表他要护着这个人，丁氏的底气还不够丁宏跟他翻脸：“那既然这样的话，我就不打扰坤少了。”

等到丁宏灰溜溜地走远，朱正廷才意识到，他这是又被蔡徐坤解了围：“谢谢。”

“你是谁带的？”手从腰上放下来，蔡徐坤问他。

“周锐…”

“原来周锐找的就是你啊，那你跟我走吧。”蔡徐坤抬脚往前，回头却发现他没有跟上，皱了下眉抓住了朱正廷的手，“走啊。”

人被安安稳稳地送到周锐手上，只是好像有点懵。

“锐哥。”朱正廷突然叫他的名字。

“怎么了？”

“我想找个金主。”

周锐差点一口香槟喷出来，他跟看神经病人一样看着朱正廷：“谁？”

“蔡徐坤。”

 

 

－END－


End file.
